Prior gloves have included a front body panel to which a thumb case is sewn creating weakening holes. During pulling gloves on the hand and taking them off, the attachment of glove body to the thumb has weakened and sometimes failed. While prior gloves have included thumb-to-body reinforcement, none have properly addressed weaknesses at the thumb and in adjacent areas.